cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Rularuu the Ravager
Rularuu the Ravager is the master of the Shadow Shard, a godlike entity which absorbs dimensions and stands over a hundred feet in height. Rularuu's many powers make him a fearsome opponent, but his greatest weapon is truly his vast knowledge. Having absorbed thousands of dimensions, Rularuu knows all the tricks. There is truly no surprising him. Rularuu the Ravager menaced Paragon City back in the roaring '60s. Luckily, before his interdimensional plundering could properly commence, Rularuu was defeated by a group of superheroes. In an ironic coup de grace, the Midnight Squad trapped Rularuu in an otherworldly prison called the Shadow Shard, where he’s been stewing ever since. There are seven Aspects of Rularuu, fragments of Rularuu's sentience that serve Rularuu in different ways, expressing parts of Rularuu's whole. Ruladak the Strong: The leader of the Brutes is a most fearsome tyrant. Ruladak's robe is decorated with gems torn from the Brutes that have displeased him. The removal of the gem results in the Brute's immediate death and eternal dishonor, a fact that troubles Ruladak not in the slightest. Can be found in the Task Force The Legend of Ruladak. Chularn the Slave Lord: Chularn is an extremely cruel and twisted soul. The slaves that run his Factory Cubes look upon him with great awe and terror, and his barbarism has become legendary throughout the Shadow Shard. The Wisps he commands fare little better than these human slaves, and they have learned to obey Chularn without question. They watch over the Natterling scavengers and select the choicest items to improve the operation of the Factory Cubes. Kuularth the Scavenger: Kuularth makes his nest in the Repository that feeds parts to the Factory Cubes. His Natterlings roam the Shadow Shard collecting anything and everything that could be useful. They are always accompanied by a Wisp, who Kuularth refers to as 'consultants.' The Wisps' master, Chularn, prefers to call them 'supervisors.' Aloore the Watcher: Aloore is Rularuu's most trusted Field General. He guards the Palace and uses his Sentries to keep watch over the entire Shadow Shard. Of all Rularuu's fragments, Aloore is most similar to Rularuu himself. This makes him skilled and useful, but also dangerous, because Rularuu is not built for servitude. Uuralur the Mirror: Uuralur presides over the Garden of Memories. The beings that reside there are reflections of the worlds that Rularuu has consumed, though it is unclear whether he created them out of remorse or amusement. Uuralur has organized many of these reflections into a guard force that patrols the area and keeps the remaining reflections in check. Lanaru the Mad: The demented consciousness of Lanaru the Mad is so twisted by rage that it has wrenched itself free of Rularuu. His psychic instability has manifested as a permanent storm that surrounds his castle and himself. Can be found in the Task Force The Saga of Lanaru. Faathim the Kind: Faathim the Kind's sole purpose in life is to protect the innocents of the Shadow Shard. He has worked hard to maintain his independence from Rularuu, despite his imprisonment in the Chantry. He has limited means of rebellion, but he uses his mighty healing powers to assist champions of good when he can. Can be found in the Task Force The Saga of Faathim, and is the contact for the Task Force The Saga of Lanaru. Category:Game Background